Cynthia Hardbroom
by The Written One
Summary: Miss Hardbroom's niece is spending the month at Cackle's. Will there be a Constance Clone prowling the halls?
1. The Beginning

Just call me Cynthia. After all, that is my name. I had a weird experience just last week. I thought I might share it. It all started when my Aunt Constance came over. At the time, my mother was pregnant with my younger brother Charlie and had nobody to watch me when she went into labor. So, she suggested I go with Aunt Constance that day to the Academy where she taught. Well, broomstick in hand I waved goodbye to my mother and departed that very day.

The ride there was alright, but when we landed Aunt Constance gave me a smile and said, "Cynthia, they're not on your level, these witches. Take it easy on them." She walked inside.

I took a look at the tall building, and then transported myself into the staff room as my Aunt had told me.

"Welcome, Cynthia." Said an old, yet welcoming voice.

"Hello, Miss Cackle." I replied. I looked around. A nervous old woman introduced herself.

"Miss Bat," she swooned, "Pleasure's mine!" She shrieked. I looked at her strangely.

I felt a chill go down my back, the sign that meant someone had transported behind me. It was obviously my aunt. "Miss Bat," She started, "I ask that you not frighten my niece as she has just arrived."Angry and defeated, the old Miss Bat walked into a cupboard and slammed the door.

A weird sort of fitness woman simply smiled and said, "Miss Drill."  
Aunt Constance motioned for me to follow her and announced, "How about a tour, Cynthia?" I smiled and we delay-transported ourselves to the potions lab. In mid-arrival to the lab, I listened to the chattering girls who were already there. "Remember what I told you, Cynthia," my Aunt whispered, "They're well below your level."

We were about to step out of the transport when I added, "How much is 'way below my level', Aunt Constance?"

"Well," she said, blankly, "They're amazed when I appear after a transport. 'Pops out of nowhere' is the usual response." I was shocked to hear this. "Wait until I call you, Cynthia." Aunt Constance said. She appeared in the lab and I listened anxiously. "Today, girls," She started, "As you all know, I brought my niece, Cynthia. Cynthia? The girls would like to meet you!" She called into the air.

This was my key. As instructed, I appeared next to my aunt, and all of the girls gasped and chattered excitedly.

"Today, girls," Aunt Constance began, "I will ask one girl to be Cynthia's official acquaintance, to give her a tour of the school and help her locate all of the rooms. This girl must also introduce Cynthia to all of the girls." Many girls raised their hands, but one girl was already in Aunt Constance's mind. "Ethel Hallow, during lunch break today, please wait in your room. I will be bringing Cynthia there."


	2. Mildred Hubble

After potions class was lunch break. I decided that before I went to meet Ethel, that I'd explore the school grounds. As I walked outside, I heard a shriek, and suddenly a cold bucket of water landed on my head. I threw it off and looked at the five girls around me. "All right! Who did that?" I screamed angrily. I looked around. All five of the girls looked nervous, but one of them was sweating. "You!" I yelled, pointing at her stupid braided hair. "Report to the staff room, NOW!" I transported there.

The staff was shocked to see me all wet. "Cynthia, what happened?" My aunt asked, as she came over to feel my damp clothes.

"That girl who did this, honestly! You should expel her!" I yelled. "I've never been more outraged in my entire life!"

"Who was it?" Miss Cackle asked.

I sensed the girl at the door and flung it open. "Her!" I said, pointing at her. Standing in the doorway was a girl with frizzy braided hair and a frightened look on her face. Everything about her was sloppy, from her hair to her clothes. My aunt had obviously dealt with her before, because she was positively fuming.

"Mildred Hubble, I'm shocked that this is how you want to get on my good side!" My aunt scolded her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hardbroom." The girl replied meekly.

"You should be apologizing to Cynthia!"

"Sorry, Cynthia." She said to me.

"We'll see who's sorry tomorrow." I muttered.

"Now return to your dorm while Miss Cackle and I think of a proper punishment for you... and do up your bootlaces!"

"Yes, Miss." Mildred said.

I didn't want to let that go so easily, but I ended up slamming the door on her face with a doubler. "I'll kill that girl, I swear by it." I said.

"Now, now, Cynthia. You've got to remember that you can actually do that. You are much more powerful than these girls, and she will literally have no defense." Miss Cackle said. "Forgive and forget, I always say... forgive and forget." She smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back. I dried off with a snap of my fingers, and Aunt Constance said it was time to meet Ethel. I followed anxiously.

Outside of Ethel's room, I heard her talking to another girl. I knocked on the door and heard a voice and a lot of shuffling. "Just a minute! All right, come in." I stopped inside and saw a young girl sitting on her bed. I did an x-ray scan of the room and saw another girl hiding in the closet.

I started to smile and said, "Hello, Ethel. My name is Cynthia Hardbroom. I have a quick question before we begin our tour."

"Anything at all." She said, with a sort of forced sweetness.

"Do you always keep your friends locked in closets?" I asked. I sprang the door open with a doubler and saw the look on both of their faces. "You must be Drusilla Paddock." I smiled. "I guess my aunt will take care of you." I said, and left with Ethel. "So, Ethel, where is the first stop on our tour?" I asked.

"Umm... well, I guess I could introduce you to the rest of the girls." She said.

"Fantastic." I replied.

Downstairs, girls surrounded me. Ethel introduced me to many girls, and we finally got to Mildred. "I already met this one." I said. "She's a nightmare."

"You're telling me!" Ethel laughed. "I hate her as well. What did she do to you?"

"Dumped a bucket of water on my head! Which is something that she'll regret for the rest of her life." I flashed my eyes at her.

One girl stood up and spoke to me. "Don't be mean to Millie like that!" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Ooh and who might you be? Her bodyguard?" Ethel and I laughed.

"I'm Maud, her best friend." The girl replied.

"Well, Maud," Ethel started, "I wouldn't start up with Cynthia over here. She can get you onto HB's bad side!" HB was the nickname they used for my aunt.

"I'm not scared of that witch." She said, pointing to me. "She's the same age as us, after all."

"Yes, well, what level are you girls on?" I asked.

"Nine," said Maud. She was followed by a bunch of other nines.

"Six," said Mildred. _She _was followed by a bunch of giggles. There were three tens and one eleven.

Ethel smiled proudly and said, "Thirteen! What level are you on, Cynthia?"

I grinned. "Me? Oh I'm far too advanced for any of you..."

"What level?" A girl named Enid begged.

"Forty-seven." I said. They all sat in shock. I felt my aunt behind me. "Hello, Aunt Constance." I said without turning around.

"Hello, Cynthia, dear. Are we all getting along?" She asked everyone.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," they chorused.

"Cynthia," She said in a worried tone, "I need you to come with me." She said glumly.

I was worried; Aunt Constance had never acted like this before. "Of course." I said. "Sorry, Ethel... I guess we'll continue afterwards."

"Sure." She said.


	3. The Bad News

I followed Aunt Constance to the staff room. I was confused because... well... she _walked _there. When we arrived, Miss Cackle had the same gloomy look on her face that my aunt did. "Alright, what's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Cindy, dear... we have something to tell you." Aunt Constance _never _called me Cindy. Only my mother did.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, just a few minutes ago, your brother Charlie was born."

"A boy! Well, that's such great news!" I squealed with excitement.

"Yes, well..." Aunt Constance's voice began to crack... I could've sworn her eyes were tearing. "Your mother was having difficulties during childbirth and, well..." she began to cry, "your mother just passed away, Cindy."

"What?" I knew she had made a mistake. Hadn't she?

"I'm sorry, Cynthia." Aunt Constance gave me a hug.

And then, right there, I just lost it. I began to cry, tears pouring down my cheeks. That hug was the most comforting thing Aunt Constance could give me. "It's all my fault!" I said, burying my face in her shirt.

"No, Cynthia! Don't say that," my aunt said through her tears.

"It is! If I was there, I could have helped her." I couldn't control my crying. "What's going to happen to Charlie? What's going to happen to me!" I began to bawl again.

"You couldn't have helped her, darling. You'd need to be at least a level 40 to get anything done..." She kissed my forehead. I couldn't bear to tell her I was above a level 40. "You can stay with me. I'll ask Amelia if you can join the staff. After all, you are far too advanced to attend the school." She smiled, sniffing.

"And Charlie? What will we do with him? He can't live without a mother! He just can't! Oh, Aunt Constance! I can't bear to live like this!" I gave her a tight hug.

"We'll get Charlie. We can raise him here. He'll be a powerful warlock with Cackle's training. Especially from you."

I began to smile, but it quickly faded. "I guess so. Thank you, Aunt Constance. If you don't mind, I'd like to sit outside alone for a while."

"But of course, darling." She said. I couldn't bear to lift my arms and trudged out the door.

I took a seat on the bench outside where the girls were learning how to mount broomsticks. They were having a lot of trouble, and watching them fall was getting annoying. I went over to Mildred and grabbed her broomstick. "Watch." I said, and flew around the school a few times. When I landed Miss Drill was extremely impressed.

"That was great, Cynthia!" She said, smiling.

"Thank you." I said, with a faint smile. I went to sit down again with my back towards the girls. Ethel came up to me from behind and pretty much stood there for a while. "Hello, Ethel." I said, not turning at all.

"My goodness, you frightened me!" She said. "How did you know I was here?"

"It comes with the 26th level..." I said glumly.

"Oh..." She looked away. "I heard about your mother. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I said, "Thank you." Then she did something that shocked me. She put her arm around me and came to sit down with me.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked. I was going to say no, but I began to tell her what had happened, and about how much I loved my mother. I also told her about my baby brother and how I would be joining the Cackle's staff. She seemed thrilled. "I can't wait to have you as a teacher!" She said, smiling. I told her thank you but I needed some time alone.


End file.
